


Just Keeping Warm

by Imnotthatmatt



Category: Sister Claire (Webcomic)
Genre: Biting, Dominant Rosie ofc, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kissing, Rough Kissing, Underwater Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotthatmatt/pseuds/Imnotthatmatt
Summary: After stealing a kiss the night before, Rosie tries to get her mind off of Lupo. That is, until she finds out he's alone at the hot springs.





	Just Keeping Warm

Rosie’s entirely engrossed in her ripostes and parries, determined to hold and weave through her movements perfectly. Practicing out in the snow is absolute murder, but today she suffers through the cold sweat and the frozen toes and the moist boots because it means she never gets a second to think about what happened last night.

In theory.

The feeling of Lupo’s cheek brushing against her lips is all too easy to recall, and so she recalls instead the fancy trick Oscar showed her with her forearm and wrist, swiping the sword with minimal effort and maximum torque. It’s all too easy to remember the red of his face competing with the glow of the fire, so she remembers instead that wetter snow gives her more control over her footing than packed ice.

But, predictably, try as she might, it’s damn near impossible to shake the feeling of pride, of flustering him so thoroughly like that.

Even more impossible not to think of what he might have thought all night.

The sword cuts down through the air, and she brings it to a stop, right over the gleaming snow.

“Fuck,” she mutters.

Her arms burning, her body gross with sweat, and her mind hopelessly _not_ distracted from thoughts of Lupo, Rosie admits defeat and begins her cool down stretches.

* * *

The cove where they’re camped out is busy with work, but she finds Claire and Marie by the fire. They’ve both got their feet free of their boots, hovering them over the crackling coals like marshmallows.

“Hey,” Rosie passes them and gets on her knees to crawl into the warm tent to deposit her sword and retrieve some belongings.

“Hi Rosie!” Claire glances up to flash a smile.

“Hey sis,” Marie responds brightly.

_RosieRosie gotta you gotta you try this this warm good feels GOOD good_

_Sweaty too sweaty bath need need bath but want maybe maybe later_

Inside, she rummages through her bag and pulls out a change of clothes, a towel, and a new bar of soap, along with the last shampoo she and her twin have been rationing between themselves for the last two weeks. She’s just about to crawl back out of the tent when her eye catches something by her bag.

It’s the stone Lupo gave her last night.

Had she been prepared, she might have been ready to stem the flow of warm memories and warmer thoughts that had fluttered in her head all night. But she isn’t prepared.

_oh RosieRosie oh my oh my have you you have vows Sister Sister Rosalie_

The speed at which Rosie locks herself off from Marie’s mind is forceful enough that she actually twitches her hand up into the space between them. Her gut pulls with sudden embarrassment before she gets a hold of herself, her face scrunching up in the process, her cheeks burning.

It’s silent in the tent. Rosie lets out a huff. _Vows_. There's hardly a single Sister in the camp who can keep it in their pants, least of all her actual sister.

The stone rests on the fabric floor, innocent. She picks it up, surprised still to find it hotter than it should be. It had been really sweet of him…

“Hey Claire? Do you know where Lupo went?” Marie asks quietly outside the tent.

Rosie stares at the entrance flap.

Claire's muffled voice answers after a moment, “Uhh… I dunno, maybe the springs? I s-saw him going that way earlier.”

“Oh, okay.” Marie’s voice is slightly louder than it needs to be for talking to just Claire.

Rosie’s heart does a funny backflip behind her ribs. She can’t quite move, even though her leg’s at an awkward angle and really would benefit from her moving.

 _The springs?_ she thinks, alone and to herself.

Her hands clench a little around her towel. Her shampoo, her soap. Her change of clothes. 

How long had he been up there? Had he been bathing, or just swimming? Could he possibly still be there? Be alone?

Her mind’s racing a mile a minute, her heart the same. Beating against her chest like it wants to get out and beat her to the springs. Rosie collects her belongings and her wits, breathing steam out into the quiet tent. Then she crawls back out, careful to lift her boots high so as not to get snow in the tent. She stands and stretches, the sweat on her face chilling while the rest of her body suffers with the moisture under her warm coat.

She turns, making sure to hide her bath things out of sight of anyone who might look her way. As she goes, she hesitates, and looks over her shoulder, lowering her mental walls.

_Marie Marie you Marie can can you cover me cover for for me? can you?_

A triumphant patch of pink clouds a little of her vision as Marie

_of course course of course Rosie Rosie course_

glances over her shoulder with a maddening wink.

Rosie rolls her eyes with the conviction that this ought to make them even for all the times she covered for Marie and Claire when they were alone and suspiciously, magically quieter than usual in their tent. All the times she kept Oscar and Cat and anyone else occupied and away from that perfectly innocent tent where certainly nothing was going on.

_course of go course go go GO_

Rosie turns with a 

_thank you thank thank you_

nod, and a blush, and makes her way surreptitiously out of the camp in the direction of the springs.

* * *

The path up the sparkling mountain to the spring is paved with freshly packed icy footprints. Rosie pulls the lip of her glove open to slide the warm stone inside, brushing its heat on her numb palm. She lets the warmth seep gently into her fingers as she marches her way through the crunchy snow. It’s too cold yet for the heavy, sagging branches to melt and fall, and she looks up and around at their crystalline loads as she walks.

At any point Lupo could come walking past her on his way back to the camp. He could, but he doesn’t, and with every step she takes, her heartbeat climbs higher up her throat.

She’s never done anything like this before, and it’s… not a bad feeling. Just uncomfortably giddy. Something straddling the line of horny and nervous. Maybe both.

She hears the spring before she sees it. 

_What am I doinggggg_

In a patch next to the trail, the snow gives way to dark rocks, trickling with the water that’s escaped the spring.

 _If he’s actually alone up here I’ll kill him_  
  
She rounds a corner

_…If he isn’t alone I’ll kill him…_

It turns out, he is alone.

There’s something surreal about coming across someone when they’re naked. And you’re all alone with them. And you have every intention of doing things with them that nuns definitely are not supposed to do. Rosie thanks the gods she used to pray to that Lupo hasn’t noticed her, cause the view from here is just fine.

His back is turned to her. He’s rubbing sudsy shampoo in his curly wet hair and he’s standing in shallow enough water that there’s a full moon out. Rosie grins at his ass, delighting and wondering what to say first.

She settles with leaning casually against a tree and whistling her approval.

Lupo lurches and makes a sound that she thinks contains “shit” but can’t be sure. He turns, covering himself with his hands. “What the hell?!” He tips his head this way and that, but the suds flow down his face and he has to close his eyes in pain as the soap reaches them. He lifts one hand to clumsily splash water at his face.

Rosie snort-laughs, watching him fumble around.

“Rosie, god-! You— Don’t sneak up on me like that, geez!”

Rosie grins, “What? It’s just me. At least you didn’t get surprised by a Shard.”

Lupo sinks a little, hiding most of himself below the water. “Just you?” He asks, and Rosie can’t tell if he’s incredulous or suddenly nervous.

She chooses the latter. “Just me,” she smiles at him, opening her arms.

There’s a patch of cleared stone by the water where Lupo’s clothes are. Rosie walks over to them to deposit her things.

“Are… you’re not… uh…” Lupo turns, facing her as she walks.

Rosie starts unzipping her jacket, ignoring his stuttering. Her heart’s beating fast and she hopes she’s right, and Marie has the camp occupied for her.

_I RosieRosie I do I do do nobody I no one coming Rosie coming_

_Marie! Marie out get out shh! Thank don’t you don’t thank listen in don’t!_

A single flash of embarrassed mirth, then silence as Marie’s presence leaves her.

“—like I mind though, just, I didn’t…” Lupo’s saying.

Rosie succeeds in pulling her winter coat off. Her sweater still holds the winter air at bay. When she drops the coat next to her things, she looks over at him.

Lupo’s just a timid head in the water, submerged up to his neck. She lets out a giggle at the sight. “Are you okay?”

“No, yeah, I’m fine, I’m okay.”

Rosie huffs, wondering. He’s got a look in his eyes that’s full of wonder, and fear. Fear of what exactly… she can guess.

She decides to help. Pulling her gloves off, she drops the hot stone on her open palm, and says, “Your stone _was_ amazing by the way. Still is. Thank you.” 

Lupo perks up, exposing his collar, which she takes as progress. “Oh. Uh, no problem, yeah.”

“It was really nice… sleeping with it,” she continues, keeping her voice casual but adding just a dollop of suggestion. For added effect, she turns a little to the side and slips the stone into her back pocket. It’s still hot, and she knows Lupo’s eyes are on it. She brings her hands to the hem of her sweater. “It kept me warm all night.”

“Well, I’m glad it worked…” Lupo says with a touch of pride as she pulls the sweater up and over her head. He’s silent for a while, and after tossing her sweater down, she looks back at him, and he swallows, looking like there’s a thing he wants to say but doesn’t know how to say it.

She gives him all the time he needs, kneeling down to begin picking at her shoelaces.

“I… I hope it wasn’t too hard… for you?” Lupo finally says.

Rosie grins at her boots, amusedly biting her lip so he can’t see. _So he does know how to play._ “I don’t mind hard things,” she shrugs, slipping off the shoe and moving to the next. “But I felt bad for leaving you to sleep without anything warm.”

“Are—I was just happy you were warm, that was enough for me to… sleep soundly.” His voice solidifies a little into something more sure of itself.

“Well, you’re adorable.” Off comes the boot.

“Well, you’re beautiful.” Lupo closes his mouth.

“Well you’re pretty cute.” Rosie fires back.

Lupo opens his mouth, “And you’re pretty hot,” and closes it again.

Rosie’s cheeks burn and she smiles at him. “I am,” she stands up straight, facing him, her heart pounding. “But I still feel bad for letting you sleep without something to keep _you_ warm.”

Lupo’s face looks about as red as hers feels. No going back now.

Her fingers find the zipper of her pants and she pulls down, the denim sliding down her legs and bunching up at the bottom. She steps out of them, standing on the freezing rock, and kicks the pants back onto the pile of clothes. Lupo’s wide eyes track their journey, and return to her bare legs.

“How are you feeling now?” She asks him, reaching behind her head to pull her shirt up.

“Warm,” Lupo’s voice is quieter. “I uhh… I’m warm. All over.”

Rosie’s cheeks sympathize with him, at least. The rest of her body protests at the freezing air. Her imagination’s wreaking havoc in her brain as the shirt leaves her body and joins its fellows. All she’s down to now is her underwear, her skin exposed to the biting cold.

“Well I’m not.” She says, doing her best to keep the chatter out of her voice. She reaches behind her back, and realizing what she’s about to do, Lupo finally breaks and looks away, turning his back to gaze at the snow. Rosie pauses, somewhat disappointed. She clicks her bra loose and drops it behind her, in a much less showy movement than she was planning because her audience is suddenly more interested in snow than her boobs.

While he’s still politely looking away, she pulls her panties down, her heart still racing all the same. Maybe it’s better he isn’t watching, because balancing on an icy rock while barefoot and freezing her ass off doesn’t make taking off her panties any more graceful an affair than on a regular day.

She steps down, finally, into the spring, and the heat of the water pulls a heavy sigh from her lips. It comes up to engulf her whole naked body, wrapping around her numb toes and fingers and every sensitive inch of skin, immediately making her wish that she had spent all day up here.

“Ahhhhhhhahahaaaahh,” she smiles, eyes shut with pleasure. “ _Gods_ this is great, I needed this.” The world muffles itself as her head submerges in the spring. When she comes up for air, a thin layer of steam rises off her skin, keeping her insulated a little. 

She glances over to Lupo, who’s still determined not to look at her. She takes the opportunity to check him out. She studies his chest, his side. The way his arms look. How they’d feel.

It’s stupid to stay this far from him, so she kicks off and glides in his direction. Lupo glances a few times, fidgeting with the soap and in general just trying his best. Rosie stops right next to him and stays with her chin resting on the surface of the water, looking at him, wondering how long he’s planning on keeping this up.

“Are you still using that?”

“Huh?”

Rosie points to the soap in his hand. 

“Oh! Uh no, here, it’s yours.” 

Their fingertips brush. Rosie takes it, ready for the contact and looking into his face in anticipation for it. She catches him glance at the water under her then into her eyes, then away. His eyes are green. Had she known that? Maybe not… 

She takes the soap and makes to stand. Lupo gulps and turns so he’s facing completely away.

“Am I scaring you?” Rosie asks.

“No! No, you’re… I’m just, trying to give you privacy.”

Rosie scrunches her lips and reaches out, flicking his shoulder and making him jolt. “You’re almost _too_ sweet.” She turns away from him too. “Are we just gonna stand here facing away from each other the whole time?”

Lupo doesn’t answer. She sighs, rubbing the smooth bar over her arms. _At least he isn’t running away_.

They stand like that for a minute or two. Rosie washes herself like any other bath, only with the knowledge that there’s a boy standing awkwardly behind her. That’s new.

“Have you ever bathed with someone before?” She asks.

“I… not since I was a kid, no.” He sounds as timid as one. He pauses, then asks, “…And you?

“Totally. I’m used to bathing with other people.”

“But… that was with other nuns.”

“Yeah, so?”

“So… I’m not a woman?”

Rosie grins at the water under her, scrubbing her shoulders. “I sort of noticed.”

She imagines him smiling too. She hopes. It’s almost possible to hear the trace of a smile when he says, “And… you’re okay bathing with me?” It’s more of a statement than a question. “Even though…”

“Even though what?”

“Well… you know, we…”

Rosie promises herself that if absolutely nothing else happens up here, it’ll have been worth it just to hear him this flustered. And knowing that she’s got him under her finger.

“What do I know?” She starts on her legs, bending forward, but knowing he probably isn’t looking. Unfortunate for him, really.

“I just… didn’t think bathing with a guy would be something a nun would do.”

“Nothing in the rulebook that says I can’t.” That's a stretch, but she couldn’t care less at a time like this. She decides to up the ante, “And there’s nothing in the rulebook that says you can’t lend me a hand, either.” She turns a little.

Lupo splutters and turns to look at her. There’s a moment where he glances down, and in that moment Rosie’s heart flips over itself because she knows he can see her boobs from this angle. His eyes are wide and he wrenches his gaze back up to her smug face, looking flustered and aroused out of his mind.

“Iiiiieee can, yes, if you want.” He steps closer.

Rosie grins and gives him the soap, “Finally, thank you,” she says, turning to present her back.

A moment later she almost jumps at his touch, not expecting his hand on her braid. He moves it, gingerly as anyone ever could, up and over her shoulder and onto her chest. It plops wetly on her boob. It’s the single most erotic thing anyone’s ever done to her, and it sets her heart bouncing. She grips the front of her thighs for support, and then, before she knows it, there’s the soap.

 _“Hah!”_ her muscles flex instinctively at the touch, then she relaxes them, flushed and wishing she had had more control over that sound. She hears something suspiciously like a pleased exhale behind her and vows to pull that sound out of him somehow, see how he likes it.

He slides the soap over her back, his fingers touching her bare skin, and when she doesn’t protest, he flattens his hand a little more, rubbing all around. It’s… nice. Really nice. Really fucking sweet, in fact, she hasn’t had a backrub in ages.

“Fuck that’s good.”

Perhaps it was the language, perhaps it’s the encouragement, either way, Lupo suddenly seems comfortable enough with her to add a second hand.

She sighs, arching her spine.

She can hear his breathing behind her, hear the wobbly anticipation in it, and she knows instinctively that he’s feeling just what she’s feeling.

Every second feels amazing. It’s like a dance, her flexing her back and him, wandering his hands over her muscles. They’re standing, the two of them tall enough for the water level to reach their navels. Every time he ventures low, she tries to communicate her encouragement as subtly as possible, straightening her spine, leaning forward ever so slightly, but he always retreats up to her shoulders, never getting too close to the surface of the warm water that covers her.

But she’s growing impatient. It’s swiftly becoming apparent that she’s got something of a backrub kink, because every part of her that’s under the water right now is screaming at her to make a move already.

She takes a step back.

“Uhhh… what a-are you doing?” Lupo’s hands hesitate and fumble to a stop, but he doesn’t quite retreat from her yet.

“Just keeping warm.” Rosie flashes a grin back to him before leaning back and closing the distance between them. She finds his chest, and the sudden contact sends her pulse through the roof, and she rolls her shoulders, luxuriating against him. “Keep going?” 

“Your uh… your back…?”

“Oh no, that’s good for now,” she says, completely innocently.

Lupo’s exhale is close. It’s on her nape, swift and tickling. She shivers, her nipples hardening, whether from the air or her own arousal, she can’t tell. She definitely misses being under the warm water.

“It’s getting cold, do you…” she says, turning her head back a little. “…uh…”

She trails off.

He’s so close. Right there. His face is right there next to her, an inch away. She had something she wanted to say… 

“Rosie?” Lupo’s hands settle on her sides, holding her there.

“Uhh.” Her mind’s suddenly blank, devoid of everything except the sudden memory of how fleeting those lips felt last night. She can feel the heat of both their faces. Her whole body’s tingling. Lupo’s looking at her, and she’s got a front row seat to those eyes, and that nose, and his sharper than normal teeth as he opens his mouth. If feels like he wants to say something, but can’t.

So instead, he leans in and kisses her.

Rosie’s eyes widen and she perks up in his arms. Lupo doesn’t let her go, not with his hands and not with his lips, and she doesn’t want him to go. Not ever. She hadn’t expected him to be the one to do it, but now that he’s here… 

Rosie turns her head a bit more and takes him in the kiss, returning it with gusto. It feels so good, so strange and soft, with just the intoxicating dizziness she’d always hoped it would come with. She frees her hands to scrabble for his. She finds them on her hips and grabs hold of them, pulling them up her body until he’s holding her boobs, finally making them warm.

She strengthens her kiss, desperate not to let him slip away out of fear, and he gasps into her mouth before she covers his lips with hers and she’s smiling into the kiss, arching her eyebrows because _holy shit this is amazing._

It’s electrifying, and the water splashes between them as they fumble a little, recovering their footing.

Rosie backs up completely, closing the distance between their hips, and finds what she’s looking for without any trouble.

They finally break away from each other to gasp, Rosie grinning at the water in front of her. “Hello there,” she sways her hips a little, making him shudder. He lowers his head and kisses her neck, pressing himself forward against the embrace of her ass. She looks up at the granite sky, lips parted.

Hard hands cup around her boobs. “Rosie…” Lupo huffs against her neck, his chin scratching her as he plants his lips on her smooth skin. Warm soapy fingers slide over her hard nipples, making rough circles, playing across them curiously, with intrigue.

It takes all her self control not to plunge her hand between her legs. She doesn’t want to be the one to go there first, so she stands in his embrace, melting. Under the water, she slides her ass up and down along his hard length, feeling it press desperately against her cheeks. It feels so strange and foreign, and she can feel a throbbing space between her legs that would very much like to be acquainted with it soon.

“I’m gonna need you… hhh, to touch me right about now.”

Lupo doesn’t quite stop touching her, but he slows to listen.

“How ‘bout it, hot stuff?” she asks, tipping her chin to the side to brush against his head, keeping her backside glued to him for emphasis. She turns a little to look at him properly.

Something’s different in those green eyes. Less afraid, more… excited. Feral, almost. She stares right back, hoping he’ll stay like that for as long as possible.

“Yeah,” he huffs, and as he says it, his left hand leaves her boob and starts sliding down her chest. “Yeah, Rosie.”

Her name never sounded so… raw. Never used in such a husky, needy voice. She decides she likes the way he says it, so much so that she kisses him this time, keeping her hand on top of his as it travels south. She doesn’t push or pull him, just comes along for the ride, and when he gets there, she’s glad she did because he doesn’t know what to do.

She lets him explore, reveling in the new feeling of someone else’s fingers on her. It’s strange, not yet transcendent, but not unpleasant either. When her impatience grows to unbearable levels, she breaks the kiss and directs his fingers where to go.

“Right here—” her legs stiffen immediately as his hard finger presses against her clit. The movement sends her pressing against him in turn, and both of them catch their breath. Lupo holds the contact. “Right here,” she repeats, her voice silkier, “Rub here, little circles…” 

Lupo tries it.

“Slower—” Rosie warns, then “…hhaaaahhhhh, fuck, yeah that’s… you got it…”

Her hips start making little grinding circles, in time with his finger. It takes a few rounds but he gets the hang of it, pressing right when she needs it, and she flexes and pushes her ass against him in return.

Rosie’s chest heaves with each passing desperate breath. Soap slides down her back, making the contact between their bodies smooth and slippery. She's holding tight to both his hands, stuck between curious fingers and a very, very hard place. Her head lolls back onto his shoulder and she gives up her whole body to him, hardly holding her own weight up.

“You can go harder, Lupo…”

There’s something about hearing the sound of his name on her lips that invigorates him. The water around them ripples out in waves as his fingers delve deeper, pressing into her. 

Rosie hums, squirming with delight, still shocked at her luck. Lupo isn’t half bad at this. His arms hold her in place, and his fingers slide up and down her folds, swishing through the warm water along her clit on a pace with their linked hips, and he’s not afraid to improvise a little.

If he keeps this up, she’ll be done for in a matter of minutes.

Once he’s got the hang of it, she lets go completely. Leaning back, she lifts her hands over her head to hold his hair and palm at his nape. It’s such a gloriously freeing feeling, having someone do the fingering for her. She tilts her head, clumsily bumping the side of Lupo's face. His breath comes out hungry, and she can feel just how impatient he is, but he’ll have to wait.

“You feel so nice,” she sighs into his face, straining to keep her voice natural, “Why couldn’t I have _you_ in my cot last night?”

He hits the spot, right then, and she closes her eyes, her legs parting a little, her mouth open with her nose on his cheek.

“You think people would notice?” His rough voice tickles her.

She’s too far away to answer, floating around in pleasure town. He’s on such a good pace, not letting her calm down, and she’s trembling, sinking lower under the water and back up again as he fingers her. Her thighs are spreading and coming together of their own volition.

“Lupo…hhhh—”

His lips come back to her neck, desperately kissing and sucking. She can feel how much he’s wanted to do this. How much he’s wanted her, Rosie, and how much she’s turning him on now, how wild she’s making him. Everything about him screams with delicious frustration and need, and she knows if she turned around now and let him take her, he’d explode on impact.

She wants to kiss him again. It felt so nice and sweet. Her fingers clutch at his wavy hair, her hips driving forward into his fingers. She’s just on the edge, and so much of her wants to ignore the lure of his cock and just come right now on those fingers, but she can’t ignore it. 

The water splashes as she twists around, breaking the contact as she faces him. Before he can say a word, she’s there, kissing him roughly, wrapping her arms around his head and pressing all of her chilly front over his chest. She can feel it, hard as a stone. She pulls back to rub herself up and down its length, and Lupo lets out a gasp as his eyes close and his shoulders quake.

“You wanna help finish me off?” Rosie huffs in his face, grinding her clit on him. Her blue eyes latch onto his green, holding him.

Lupo’s whole hunky body shudders under her gaze.

“It would make me _really_ warm.” Her voice feels possessed of a heady, foggy strength that feels a lot like tapping into her magick, that abandonment of her inhibitions, only dialed up to a million, stoked by something more physical than mental.

Lupo’s eyes tell a similar story. Their foreheads bump, their breath mingles, and he grabs her hips. His eyes stare back into hers, possessed of determination.

“Fuck, yes.”

Rosie’s triumphant grin pulls at her cheeks. She plunges a hand between their steaming bodies and under the water, finding his cock immediately. She watches his face go through a handful of exciting expressions as she lifts herself, guiding him to where she needs a warm, hard something the most.

When he’s there, and she finally slips down around him, the only coherent thought that makes its way through is, _“Holy shit, he thinks I know what I’m doing.”_

In truth, it’s a whole heaping host of feelings she hadn’t ever imagined, or imagined all at once. Nobody had ever told her how close to her he’d be, right in her face, as centered in front of her as anyone can be, taking up her entire world. Nobody ever told her how warm it’d be, how primal and _right_ it would feel to be connected like this.

Nobody told her how hard he’d clutch at her ass. How forcefully he’d start, or exactly how that would feel.

“Holy _fuck!_ Ohmygod—”

He lurches to a stop. “Rosie? Is this—”

“Oh gods, woah, yes, just—”

“Are you—?”

“I’m okay, ju— holy fuck, _Lupo.”_ She tries her hardest to make his name sound like a command.

To emphasize, she spreads her legs a little, trying to straddle him while standing, wrapping her arms around his neck for support. He’s strong, and anyway, if they fall, they’ve got a pool of water to land in. She lets him slip all the way inside her, all the way down to the hilt, causing a full body shudder of her own.

“Start slow—” she gasps.

Lupo huffs a gentle, “Okay.”

“—But if you stop again, I will be very mad.”

Lupo actually has the gall to chuckle. “Yes ma’am,” he says. 

As he starts moving, grinding up into her, Rosie lets go of any filter she may have had a minute ago as curse after curse gets pulled from her lips. The sound of water sloshing around them fills the spring as Rosie’s hips join Lupo’s in their slow dance.

It won’t take long now. Lupo’s hitting every vulnerable button she has and it’s electrifying. She couldn’t close her mouth if she wanted to. His clean scent, the wet sounds all around her, the very loud thought of _Lupo, this is Lupo, this is his dick._

They pick up the pace. Rosie chases after that perfect angle, desperately canting her hips into him, entirely set on getting off, hoping he’s as close as she is. It’s such a delectable thought, how utterly and completely sinful she’s being right now. She’s at the edge again, hits it fast, and she lets go, not caring how much noise she makes, because Lupo’s inside her and all around her, and he’s warm, warm, _warm_.

The hands squeezing her ass are the only things keeping her up, and her body thrums with heat and it feels so fucking delicious. She’s coming under the water, coming around him. Hot spring water laps around the action going on between them, and above, she opens her mouth, crying out up to the snow capped trees.

She feels wild, grinding in sync with him, feeling him fall apart, pride filling her as she hears him pant and moan. He keeps at it, grinding desperately into her and latching his mouth on her shoulder. His teeth poke her, but she’s too incensed with libido to want him to not. She feels so in control and wanted and lustrous. The moment must go on, for as long as she can make it.

Lupo’s fast breath hits her, and he tips back a bit. His knees buckle under her and hot water comes flowing up her body as he sinks, pulling out of her, kneeling in the spring. Rosie lets out a filthy moan at the sudden encapsulating warmth and the feeling of his cock leaving her. They kiss, deeper, stuck together somewhere between consciousness and something else.

Lupo’s arms wrap around her, rubbing her back and holding her tight. His lips hold her too, firm and gentle at the same time, and she kisses back, affirming.

They stay like that for a while, content to let time flow around them like the water. Slowly, the lethargy pulls them apart and they simply hold each other, keeping low in the heat, the water up to their chins, their limbs a smooth tangle. Rosie sets her head under his chin, feeling his chest lift and fall with each breath.

“Ah, shit, I bit you.” Lupo worries over her shoulder. It hurts a little, but not so much when he kisses it.

“That’s okay,” she sighs against his wet skin, grinning evilly. “It was kinda hot actually.”

Lupo’s kiss on her shoulder changes to a proud smile.

Soon, the only sound apart from him is the trickling water of the spring, crisp in the winter air. It’s heaven, lying there under the water with him.

“That was amazing,” Lupo breaks the silence after a few minutes of serenity.

“You’re amazing,” she manages to shoot back, and as he’s about to argue back, she settles her whole body around him, warm all over, and quiets him with another kiss.

Fin


End file.
